Los Grandes Lagos
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Alfred y Matthew expanden su familia y tienen cinco hijos. El problema comienza cuando son adolescentes... ¿cuáles serán sus personalidades? ¡Conoce a Los Grandes Lagos!


**Hola! **Lo prometido es deuda y aquí traigo... tatatatán! ¡**Los Grandes Lagos**! Los cinco preciosos hijos de Alfred y Matthew.

Aww, si son preciosos. Mi twin los está dibujando y le quedan divinos, es que ella es seca para eso, dibuja excelentemente bien.

Preferí hacerles representaciones adolescentes, pero quizá saque one shots con los mellizos de pequeños, sería tan mono *-*

He estado investigando y buscando territorios compartidos entre ambos países, y pequeños principados o un tipo de ''colonias'' no hallé, pero lo que si encontré fueron **Los Grandes Lagos, **un grupo de cinco lagos en la frontera de USA y Canadá: cuatro compartidos y uno que sólo le pertenece a Estados Unidos.

Así, de la siguiente manera, he decidido crear a estos cinco personajes. Entonces, dejo constancia de que estos personajes **son de mi propia autoría, **y por supuesto, yo no tendré problemas en prestarlos si quieren ocuparlos para sus fanfics, con el correspondiente _derecho de autor_: (nombre del personaje) **son (es) propiedad de Lisa Parker & Carrie Medicines.**

Espero que les guste y todas sus críticas son bien recibidas. ¡Nos leemos!

PD: En _Solo esta noche _serán nombrados únicamente los mellizos, _Dennis & Faloon. _Los tres restantes quedan para más adelante, en otras historias... tal vez en una continuación (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Dennis Adrik Jones Williams<strong>

**Nombre del Territorio:** Lago Superior

**Nombre Completo:** Dennis Adrik Jones Williams

**Edad Aparente: **17 años.

**Idioma:** Inglés

**Orientación Sexual: **Heterosexual, aunque puede hacer excepciones.

**Posición Familiar:** Primogénito. Nació 2 minutos antes que su melliza.

**Descripción Física: **Dennis es un joven delgado, que alcanza el metro ochenta de estatura. Su cabello es de color rubio dorado, casi como el de su padre, pero ligeramente más claro, y lo lleva corto. Heredó el mechón de Alfred, que desafía todo peso sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos son del tono que Matthew quería, completamente celestes. La piel es pálida, y mantiene un cuerpo trabajado.

Gusta de llevar zapatillas y ropa despreocupada, en un estilo más ''skater'' frecuentando los pantalones apretados y las remeras de colores alegres. Siempre trae consigo un collar con forma de cruz, que su madre le regaló la primera noche que pasó fuera de casa en una Clínica, hospitalizado por peritonitis a los 13 años.

**Descripción Psicológica: **Es tímido y callado, como Canadá, pero posee un muy buen carácter. De todas maneras, esta timidez no le impide ser comunicativo, porque se adapta a los demás de buen grado. Es un hombre elegante y simpático, que cree poder lograrlo todo, declarándose a sí mismo un _superhéroe_, como Alfred le estimulaba toda su vida.

Con sus más cercanos, es demostrativo y cariñoso, gustoso abraza a Faloon o le da pequeños besos en los labios, porque su madre los crió de esa manera, sin pudores. Habla mucho, alardea, y la única capaz de callarle es su hermana. No se enoja con facilidad porque su paciencia es basta, pero oculta un interior codicioso.

La persona que más ama y por la que Dennis daría su vida sin pensarlo, es Faloon. Muchas veces ha dicho que el mejor regalo de su vida ''_vino 2 minutos después que yo_''; con respecto a sus padres, se siente más cercano a Alfred; debido que sus divisiones como territorio se encuentran en Minnesota, Wisconsin y Michigan, todas ciudades estadounidenses. Con el resto de sus hermanos, la relación es neutra, pero ha tomado a Noah como una especie de protegido.

**Hobbies: **Ama bailar, comer hamburguesas y el hockey. Le molesta en demasía la política, se considera totalmente apolítico.

**Curiosidades: **Su segundo nombre es de origen ruso y significa _oscuridad._ Matthew se lo dio en honor a Iván. El primero fue colocado por su madre, también. Se lleva bien con todas las naciones y siempre está dispuesto a conocer a más chicos como él. A veces siente que el cariño con su hermana bordea entre lo fraternal y el pecado, y ello le asusta.

**Padrino(a):** Manuel, Chile.

* * *

><p><strong>Faloon Amelie Jones Williams<strong>

**Nombre del Territorio:** Lago Hurón

**Nombre Completo:** Faloon Amelie Jones Williams

**Edad Aparente: **17 años.

**Idioma:** Inglés

**Orientación Sexual: **Heterosexual, aunque no descarta del todo a las chicas.

**Posición Familiar:** Primogénita, 2 minutos menor que su mellizo.

**Descripción Física: **Faloon es menuda, y no pasa el metro sesenta y cinco de estatura. Tiene caderas y cintura muy pequeñas, al igual que el busto, lo que le da una apariencia infantil. Su cabello es de color rubio dorado, como el de Dennis y le cae en puntas onduladas más allá de los hombros, pero no posee ningún mechón especial. Se parece mucho a su hermano, sus ojos también son celestes y la piel muy blanca.

Faloon tiene un estilo ''rockero'', ha decidido vestirse con ropa negra y usar maquillaje del mismo color; las muńequeras le adornan y en sí misma, luce un poco depresiva. Le gustan las botas y nunca usa zapatillas. Sus remeras tienen dibujos como calaveras o bandas de rock americanas, y sus jeans apretados los prefiere rasgados.

**Descripción Psicológica: **Ella es de carácter fuerte, y se irrita con facilidad; probablemente, la palabra clave para definirla sea ''tsundere''. No teme decir lo que piensa a la cara, y es irónica, testaruda y una chica seria. No está interesada en las relaciones sentimentales porque ha sido testigo de todo lo que ha ocurrido con sus padres, además, es tímida.

No es codiciosa ni avara, eso le parece absurdo. Tampoco es cariñosa con su familia, la única excepción es Dennis y hace su mejor intento para poder comprender a su madre. Siente un odio interno hacia Alfred, no pueden llevarse bien. Cuando con Dennis hablan sobre eso, le explica siempre que ella es capaz de recordar todo el sufrimiento que Matthew les transmitió debido a cada insulto y rechazo que recibió de parte de Alfred. Geográficamente, el Lago Hurón pertenece en mayor cantidad a Canadá, el país del norte se ha preocupado más del territorio.

No congenia con su padre, son totalmente opuestos, por esto, sólo busca apoyo en Dennis y su hermano menor, Alexander. Defiende a su madre siempre, y su relación con sus demás hermanos es tensa. Con Lindsay y Noah los roces son fuertes.

**Hobbies: **Toca guitarra.

**Curiosidades: **Su primer nombre fue puesto por su padre, Alfred, y por eso ella lo odia. El segundo es por Francis; su abuelo, de manera dulce suele llamarle _Ghislaine, _que significa _dulce plegaria_ o _juramento, _porque la niña es alguien muy importante en su vida; la manera de Matthew de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por él durante su embarazo. Los primeros exploradores en llegar al lago fueron franceses.

Por alguna razón, Arthur siempre trata de serle agradable, pero ella le rechaza. No le gusta mantener relaciones con las demás naciones.

Tiene un hurón, una analogía de los animales que escrutan sus tierras.

**Padrino(a): **Daniel, Paraguay.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsay Grace Jones Williams<strong>

**Nombre del Territorio:** Lago Míchigan

**Nombre Completo:** Lindsay Grace Jones Williams

**Edad Aparente: **16 años.

**Idioma:** Inglés

**Orientación Sexual: **Bisexual

**Posición Familiar:** Segunda hija

**Descripción Física: **Lindsay luce como una pequeña copia de su padre. Tiene el cabello del color de la arena, largo, liso, con flequillo y un mechón especial, y los ojos azules y penetrantes, como Alfred. Mide un metro setenta y cuatro y posee curvas más pronunciadas que su hermana. Su piel es blanca como la de Matthew.

Le gusta vestirse de manera femenina, con vestidos y ropa que le haga lucir muy fresca y primaveral y colores vivos. Sandalias que dejan ver su delicada figura.

**Descripción Psicológica: **Es muy emotiva y perseverante, busca la apertura al mundo y al universo de lo extraño. También le gusta el poder y la aventura. Es activa, y necesita ser aprobada por los demás, es adaptable y vivaz, pero con deseos codicia demasiado grandes. Es muy parecida psicológicamente a Alfred. Infantil, ama ser el centro de atención. Tiene una mejor relación con su padre al ser el único lago que se encuentra completamente en territorio estadounidense.

Se considera amante de la política y los negocios, pues su padre le llevaba desde pequeña a las juntas de las naciones para que comprendiera como era el mundo real, así que siempre ha pensado que el neoliberalismo es la ideología correcta, lo cual le trae problemas con algunos de sus hermanos. Lindsay es individualista y egocéntrica, una persona libre.

**Hobbies: **Le gusta cantar, las arenas de sus playas son muy conocidas por el sonido que producen al caminar sobre ellas. También crear películas, pasatiempo que comparte con Alfred.

**Curiosidades: **Tiene buena relación con Arthur y no se lleva del todo bien con su madre.

**Padrino(a): **Lars, Holanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah Cameron Jones Williams<strong>

**Nombre del Territorio:** Lago Erie

**Nombre Completo:** Noah Cameron Jones Williams

**Edad Aparente: **16 años.

**Idioma:** Inglés

**Orientación Sexual: **Bisexual

**Posición Familiar:** Tercer hijo

**Descripción Física: **Noah mide un metro y setenta y ocho centímetros. Su cabello es más rubio que el de Alfred, pero no tan claro como el de Matthew, posee un tono neutro entre sus padres y lo lleva corto. Sus ojos son de color verde agua, sus facciones finas, pero no en un extremo andrógino.

Le gusta la moda. Influenciado por su abuelo, siempre se viste con las últimas tendencias y colores vistosos.

**Descripción Psicológica: **Su carácter es similar al de su padre, y siempre está corriendo y jugando entre las naciones; le cuesta mucho estar tranquilo. Es muy relajado e inmaduro y tiene un complejo de Peter Pan, siempre le gusta hacer bromas a sus hermanos y se siente muy cercano a Lindsay. Se lleva mejor con Estados Unidos porque sus divisiones son cuatro ciudades de ese país y solo una de Canadá.

**Hobbies: **Le gusta el hockey, el fútbol americano.

**Curiosidades:** Toda su ropa la diseña él. Le llama la atención la moda, sobretodo europea.

**Padrino(a): **Francis, Francia.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander Garrett Jones Williams<strong>

**Nombre del Territorio:** Lago Ontario

**Nombre Completo:** Alexander Garrett Jones Williams

**Edad Aparente: **15 años.

**Idioma:** Inglés/Español

**Orientación Sexual: **Pansexual

**Posición Familiar:** Cuarto hijo

**Descripción Física: **Alexander es muy parecido a Matthew, su cuerpo es menudo, su cabello es rubio claro y con leves ondas y le roza el cuello, sus facciones aún más finas y pestañas largas. Sus ojos son más violetas que los de su madre. Alexander mide un metro y setenta y cinco centímetros, y es un chico andrógino. Cuando era un niño, sus padres le llevaban a las tertulias y las demás naciones pensaban que era una chica.

Se viste de manera muy oscura y a veces intercambia su ropa con la de Faloon.

**Descripción Psicológica: **Alexander es totalmente introvertido. Gusta de estar solo, y siempre ha pensado que es distinto a los demás. Continuamente se ve deprimido, y se siente distante de su familia, de su entorno, y de la vida misma; es como si algo le faltara y se retira de forma intermitente a un mundo propio al que los demás no tienen acceso.

Se siente profundamente responsable de todo a su alrededor, es por ello que se ha interesado en el bienestar de la población de sus padres y la que rodea su territorio, criticando al sistema capitalista por creer que enriquece al que tiene y excluye a los sectores populares. Esto le ha valido el mantener una relación inestable con su padre. Con Matthew se lleva bien, él ha sido quién más se ha preocupado del pequeño y, lo que a territorio respecta, las principales ciudades asentadas alrededor del lago son canadienses y solo una estadounidense.

Le cuesta abrirse a las demás personas, y la angustia y soledad son frecuentes en su existencia. Inconscientemente tiene un pie en la vida y otro en la muerte, y demuestra tendencias depresivas.

**Hobbies:** Él ama a los animales. También le gusta leer y escribir.

**Curiosidades: **Matthew le apodó cariñosamente desde su nacimiento ''_Sasha'' _y es así como lo conocen sus hermanos y padres. Se siente atraído hacia Iván y su forma de pensar, por lo que formará una relación activa con él. También con Francis. Su segundo nombre es de origen ruso.

El nombre del lago deriva de _Skanadario_, una palabra iroquesa que significa «lago hermoso» o «agua brillante»

Alexander posee un secreto que nunca le ha sido develado. Él es un gemelo solitario. Su hermano, _Frederick_, falleció un mes antes de que Matthew diera a luz; un hecho que le ha producido a Sasha un estado shock traumático y auto aislamiento que dura para siempre, y es algo que le marcará para el resto de su vida.

**Padrino(a): **Guillermo, Cuba.

* * *

><p>Los chicos están en proceso de dibujado como adolescente, como bebés vienen después, aún no se los pido a mi Twin así. Cuando nińos poseían la misma personalidad, es algo que ha trasgredido en el tiempo. Pero me parece más interesante y dramático verlos como jóvenes.<p>

_* Frederick: Río San Lorenzo._

Espero les guste, y ya saben que todo es bien recibido aquí. ¡Gracias por leer! ¿_Reviews_?


End file.
